La Prueba
by Maituuu14
Summary: Wonderwoman y un amigo son convocados repentina y misteriosamente por unos extraños seres muy peculiares que les presentan un desafía, que puede tener grandes consecuencias. Podrán pasar la prueba ? Serán los suficientemente fuertes?Es un pequeño regalo para Circe-Arista17 por dedicarme two shot y otro mas!


POV de Diana :

Entre a mi casa, era de noche y todo estaba a oscuras. Dejé mi bolso y mi abrigo sobre la silla que está al lado de la puerta. Me acerqué al interruptor de la luz, lo presioné. Esperaba encontrar la cálida luz de mi casa iluminando mi cocina de mármol gris brillante pero nada de eso se hizo realidad… La habitación fue iluminada por una intensa luz blanca, que se fue haciendo más brillante e intensa hasta el punto de que no la soporte y dejé que me segara . Después de eso no recuerdo nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, ni cómo llegó ni que era esa extraña luz que estaba en mi casa. Poco a poco recuperé mi conciencia pero no podía mover ni un solo musculo de mi cuerpo. Sentía que estaba flotando y cada tanto me sacudía para los costados sin que pudiera hacer algo. Me dije a mi misma que me calmara y tratara de concentrarme en mis sentidos para tratar de averiguar dónde me encontraba, pero las a las sacudidas no ayudaban para nada. No importaba cuanto me concentrara no lograba ubicarme en algún lugar posible.

Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos más profundos cuando sentí un ruido por primera vez desde recupere mi conciencia. Podía escuchar que se acercaba, algo en mi me decía que me alejara pero aún no podía moverme ni abrir mis ojos. El ruido era como palabras aunque en alguna lengua rara que jamás había escuchado en mi vida. Me concentre en tratar de entender algo. No , definitivamente esa lengua no era humana. Cuando las voces estaban a mi lado , algo frío, huesudo y áspero me toco el hombro. En ese momento deje de flotar, caí bruscamente contar un piso frío, podía mover de nuevo mis músculos.

Cuando abrí mis ojos no lo pude creer. Estaba en un especia habitación cuadrada de paredes deformes e irregulares negras , abarrotada de mesas con extraños utensilios que suponía que tenían fines no muy agradables. Detrás de mi había 2 seres vivientes, eran una especie de humanos mezclado con lagarto y pez, tenían los rasgos de un humano pero tenían las manos huesudas terminadas en garras como las de un reptil con unas largas colas con espinas al final y en su cuello había unos ocho branquias que emanaban una sustancia viscosa azul. Eran perturbadores, es tan cubiertos de escamas verdes moco y al menos medía unos 2 metros. Uno se me acercó y se agachó en frente mío:

Tervoc: Así que este es un espécimen humanos femenino. Dicen que tú eres una de las más destacadas entre los de tu especie Wonderwoman. Mi nombre es Tervoc y soy el comandante de la flota Terrana.

Yo: Como sabes mi nombre "Trevoc"? – dije con enfatizando su nombre.

Trevoc: Mi compañero, Tizú , y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo buscando a los mejores especímenes de la raza humana, y como tenemos completamente tu planeta bajo nuestra custodia rápidamente pudimos distinguir que entre su raza inferior , sin ofender cariño , hay una variable super. Por eso cariño te seguimos a ti y a un amigo que te va a resultar muy familiar. –dijó el con una áspera voz.

Yo: Donde estamos? – dije - Y no me llames cariño – agregue al final.

Trevoc: Estas en nuestra nave madre, el centro de nuestra inmensa flota que rodea a tu planeta.

Yo: Qué quieres de mi y de mi "amigo", que no me has dicho quien es ?

Trevoc: No seas tan ansiosa cariñito, ya vas a ver quién es tu amiguito que te acompañara. Estas aquí porque tú y él me nos probarán que la Tierra es un insignificante obstáculo en nuestra trayectoria que solo debemos esquivar y no eliminar. Como nuestro código dice que no podemos destruir a los planetas que poseen alguna forma de vida avanzada así como así, decidimos que Wonderwoman y su amigo van a combatir contra una parte de nuestro ejercito formada por los mejores guerreros de Terra, nuestro planeta al que si utilizo sus términos humanos deberíamos llamarlo "hogar". Así que por favor Tizú llévala al estadio para que se encuentre con su amigo y comience el desafío.

Dicho esto el alienígena llamado Tizú me tomo de mi brazo izquierdo y me levantó como si yo fuera una hoja saca que cayó de un árbol. Trate de liberarme pero era demasiado fuerte como para mi, lo que me hizo pensar como haría para vencer a los mejores guerreros. Mientras tanto Tizú me llevó por una serie de pasadizos retorcidos hasta que llegamos a una enorme puerta de metal negro. Me dijó que esperar para salir, que hay iva a estar mi compañero y se fue. La enorme puerta de metal se abrió , caminé hacia la luz blanca y salí a una amplia arena de combate. Mire en todas las direcciones y hay lo vi, en la posición opuesta a mi estaba el parado con su traje negro como la noche… Bruce Wayne. El sería mi compañero , el era mi amigo, a quien ellos habían elegido para usar como juguete junto a mi. El me miró y en su mirada ya lo supe todo, no hizo falta que hablara, el destino del mundo estaba en nuestras manos…


End file.
